


Beautiful (Fan Comic)

by sinemoras09



Category: Casshern Sins
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love unrequited. Dune/adult Luna, one-sided. Tragedy, angst. Warnings for canon character death. Spoilers for episodes 10 and 15. (WARNING: chapter 2 has explicit content)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published back in 2011, and was my very first fan comic. It's interesting for me to see how much my style changed since then - especially in terms of cleaning up my roughs/lineart etc.

Preview:  
  
  
 _Author's note: Dune x Luna, one-sided. Based on the fanfic[Beautiful](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6612709/1/Beautiful) (Casshern Sins, vague spoilers for episodes 10-15). Dune is Luna's bodyguard, in case that wasn't clear._

Summary: Love unrequited. Dune/adult Luna, one-sided. Tragedy, angst. Warnings for canon character death. Spoilers for episodes 10 and 15.

Read right to left.


	2. secret happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I write/draw something sad and angsty, I always have to write a secret happy ending, just to make myself feel better. This is my secret happy ending to Beautiful.


End file.
